


One More Time to Kill the Pain

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 420 friendly, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, I Was High When I Wrote This, Marijuana, Romance, Smut, Turn back now if you have a problem with it, rewrite of an older story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: 2011. A female bounty hunter has a run-in with Brantley Gilbert aboard a riverboat on Halloween night.If you don't like the use of recreational weed, do not read this story. You were warned. I don't wanna hear it in the comments.
Relationships: Brantley Gilbert/Original Female Character(s)





	One More Time to Kill the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Brantley Gilbert, and this story never happened. It's like a mafia murder. I don't know nothin', I didn't see nothin'. BG owns himself.
> 
> Disclaimer II: The song 'Mary Jane's Last Dance' is copyright © the late, great Tom Petty.

** HALLOWEEN 2011 **

** DELTA QUEEN RIVERBOAT **

** MISSISSIPPI RIVER **

** MEMPHIS, TENNESSEE **

Rylee was actually having a good time for once. The nineteen-year-old normally hated parties. Usually, they were loud, crowded pressure boxes of anxiety for her but not this one. This one was being hosted by her older cousin, Conner, a PR executive in the country music industry, and was being held on a an old riverboat on the Mississippi River. Mellow rock music filled the chilly October air, and there were a couple of places you could go and hide if you just wanted to be alone and enjoy the music.

It was privacy that Rylee was looking for when she wandered down to what she thought was a deserted part of the boat at its stern. What she found was Brantley Gilbert smoking a joint.

“Aren't you supposed to be sober, you idiot?” she snapped at him.

Brantley Gilbert was one of Conner's biggest clients...and biggest headaches. He was always getting himself into some kind of mess that Conner was forced to clean up for him.

“What are you, darlin’, a cop?” Brantley smirked and took another hit.

“Close,” Rylee shot back. “I'm a bail enforcement officer...and Conner's cousin.”

Brantley looked mildly impressed as he took another draw off of the joint.

“You know it’s gonna be on Conner’s ass if someone gets a picture of your smoking that, right? Who do you think makes excuses for you when you screw up?” Rylee glared at the joint in his hand.

“Then your smartass should also know that Conner hooked me up with an alternative care addiction specialist who encouraged me to use bud to get off opiates. Never touched the shit before that.” He watched her to see her reaction.

Rylee was speechless. When she actually thought about it, it really made a lot of sense. Weed was non-addictive and it helped with both pain and nausea - two things common in detoxing addicts. The pain was usually what sent addicts running back to their drug of choice before ever completing the detox process. If you took the pain away, an addict probably had a much better chance of kicking a hardcore, deadly habit.

“An 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be a mad thing right now, baby doll,” Brantley again smirked at her.

“I'm sorry,” she said on autopilot but she sincerely meant it.

“Aren't you a little young to be a bounty hunter?” He changed the subject as he extinguished the joint on the heel of his Timbaland boot. “You look like you're still just a baby, sweetheart.”

“I'm almost twenty,” Rylee took a seat at one of the small tables that had been set up for the party. It was right next to the railing so “I've had my license since I was eighteen.”

“I was just curious. I wasn' tryin' to be insultin',” he surprised her by taking a seat across from her.

They ended up talking for over an hour and Rylee was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed Brantley 's company. She was downright flabbergasted when he was the one who started up a game of _Twenty Questions_ with her though.

“What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?” Rylee asked when it was again her turn.

“I used to run with a pretty hardcore MC. That life almost destroyed me completely,” He answered bitterly. “Same question.”

“The dumbest thing I ever did was date an actor from the _Harry Potter_ movies for a summer when I was eighteen,” Rylee answered honestly. Why was it that when you asked someone about their biggest mistake or regret, the answer almost always had something to do with a relationship?

“Harry Potter?” Brantley laughed in disbelief. “Which kid? Harry or Draco?”

Rylee cringed. “The ginger one who played Ron, Rupert Grint.”

“Okay, baby doll, game over,” Brantley turned a bit so he could look at her better. “I have to know how in the hell this happened.”

Rylee was incredibly embarrassed but she still told him the story, “Rupert’s family rented a cabin next to my grandparents summer cabin up in Michigan and one thing led to another…”

“And this fairy tale didn't last why?” Brantley’s lips were twitching like he was trying not to laugh.

“Because while Rupert is a good guy deep down, he's also kind of a self-involved ass. He wanted us to be together on the downlow. He didn’t want to be seen together. He didn’t think an American bounty hunter from Tennessee was good for his image.”

“Fuckin' idiot,” Brantley mumbled as he got to his feet just as a Tom Petty track hilled the night air, mixing with the sounds of the water hitting the hull of the boat. He held out his hand and Rylee took it.

“What are we doing?” She asked as he directed her arms to wrap around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

“Most people call it dancin’, baby,” he chuckled as he started swaying with her.

_“She grew up in an Indiana town_

_Had a good lookin' mama who never was around_

_But she grew up tall and she grew up right_

_With them Indiana boys on them Indiana nights...”_

“Since when do outlaws dance?” she gently teased.

“Girl, will you just be quiet and enjoy yourself, please.” Brantley pulled her just a little bit closer.

Rylee was confused by what was going on and because of what she had gone through with Rupert, she was also terrified.

_“Last dance with Mary Jane,_

_One more time to kill the pain_

_I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town again...”_

It was as the song ended that Brantley cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down and kissed her. It was immediately after they parted that Rylee made her excuses and bolted just as the Delta Queen docked by Mud Island.

Rylee had barely made it home to her Millington area apartment before she was regretting her hasty retreat. Rupert Grint was the only boyfriend that she had ever had but he had never danced with her like Brantley had. She had never enjoyed a conversation with her ex-boyfriend the way she had enjoyed talking to Brantley. And, not to be insulting to Rupert but he could take some tips on kissing from Brantley. What the hell had she done?

***

It was the new year before Rylee got up the courage to try and contact Brantley. When she called Conner it was to be told that Brantley was on tour for most of the year promoting his new album. She tried to put him out of her mind and she mostly succeeded when Conner had called with another invitation to his annual Delta Queen Halloween party. She had jumped to accept it. Maybe, if she was lucky, Brantley would once again be in attendance.

Rylee had been at the party for two hours and she still hadn't seen Brantley. Disheartened, she headed for the same spot near the stern that she had met him the previous Halloween.

“I was wonderin' if you were going to show up, baby doll.”

Rylee couldn't keep the grin off her face when she saw Brantley standing next to boat’s railing in the exact same spot as before. Only one thing was different. “You're not smoking this year.”

Brantley shrugged, “I met this really cool girl here last year and I wanted to be straight in case I ran into her again. Maybe you know her – she's average height, curly blonde hair, sexy green eyes, runs when you kiss her.”

Rylee blushed and hoped he couldn't see it in the dark. “You're not mad at me?”

“No,” he shook his head “you're young and I have a feelin' that Rupertdude did a number on you. Plus, you came back...and you called Conner looking for me.” He was smirking now. “Why would I be mad at you, baby doll?”

Rylee groaned in embarrassment. “I'm going to kill Conner.”

“Why? If he hadn't have told me that, I wouldn't have bothered comin' to this party this year.”

Rylee had a warm, fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach when she asked, “You came here just to see me?”

He nodded before moving closer, coming to stand directly in front of her. “Of course I did. I haven't been able to get you off my mind all year, baby.”

“What exactly do you want from me, Brantley?” She was inexperienced Brantley and needed to be one hundred percent clear about what was going on.

Brantley reached up and brushed one of her curls behind her ear. “I want you, baby...exclusively.”

“For how long?” She whispered. She had been exclusive with Rupert until he had kicked her to the curb after all.

Realizing that she was considering giving him a chance, Brantley took a step forward so that their fronts were flush together and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I was hopin' to make you fall in love with me and talk you into quittin' that dangerous ass job of yours. Once that’s done, I’m gonna try to convince you to spend the rest of your life with me. So, does permanently answer your question?”

“Perfectly,” she leaned up and took him by surprise by kissing him. She briefly wondered if she should tell him that she was pretty positive that she was already in love with him – if that was even fucking possible – and had been for a year but then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and all thought escaped her.

They only parted when they noticed a familiar song drifting in the cool October night.

_“Oh, my, my_

_Oh, hell yesterday's_

_You got to put on that party dress_

_It was too cold to cry when I work up alone_

_Hit my last number_

_And walked to the road...”_

“Okay, now fate's just showin' off,” Brantley whispered against her lips, making her giggle.

_“Last dance with Mary Jane_

_One more time to kill the pain_

_I feel summer creepin' in_

_And I'm tired of this town again...”_

“Brantley, can we leave together when the boat docks?” Rylle surprised herself by requesting.

“Of course we can, sweetheart,” he dropped a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back a little to look at her. “Where do you live, sweet girl?” That was a new term of endearment and Rylee liked it. “I'm in Nashville normally so I was gonna get a hotel room for the night.”

“I'm about half an hour away in Millington.” She answered.

“Baby girl,” he interrupted himself to kiss her again. “Would it bother you if our first time was in a hotel? I promise it'll be somewhere nice, just close.”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are,” was her answer.

*********************

Rylee would never remember the name of the hotel they checked into. All she knew was that it was on the Mississippi River and close to Beale Street. Once they were behind closed doors, Rylee suddenly found herself feeling shy.

Brantley walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Rylee, what's wrong, baby?” he immediately asked, concern in his voice. “You're all tense, sweet girl.”

She turned in his arms to look at him. “I've only ever done this with one other person.”

Rylee was surprised and a little frightened when an angry look came over his face. “Are you tellin' me that you were a virgin when you got with Rupert?” He asked sharply. She nodded and Brantley shook his head. “I'm not sure if I wanna knock that fool the fuck out for disrespectin' you or shake his hand for being fuckin’ dumb enough to let you go. If he was smarter, you wouldn't be here in my ar,s right now.” He leaned down to kiss her as his hands found their way underneath her orange long-sleeve t-shirt and started running along the skin of her stomach.

“Who knew you were such a sweet talker?” She teased just to calm her nerves.

Brantley 's hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him, grinding his larger than expected erection into her cloth covered center. “Woman, stop playin.’” He leaned down and attacked her neck with his mouth. He was licking and sucking and probably leaving a visible mark that she was going to have to explain at work on Monday morning.

Rylee wasn't sure exactly how they got naked or into bed. Brantley kept her in a pleasurable haze. The next thing she knew, he was sliding inside of her and her eyes squeezed shut at the incredible feeling of fullness.

Brantley stayed still, letting her adjust to him. “Rylee, open your eyes, sweet girl.”

She did as she was told and found him staring down at her with a look that could only be described as adoration. Once he knew he had her attention, he pulled almost all of the way out of her before slowly sinking back in. After he had done this a couple of times Rylee let her eyes slid shut as she let herself get lost in the feel of him. Rupert had only ever been gentle her first time. Every other time after that had been hard and fast. Brantley appeared to be in no hurry, his strokes slow and deliberate as he hit some sweet spot inside her with every thrust. She felt him lean closer before he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting it leisurely explore.

Rylee whimpered when Brantley pulled his mouth away. “Open your eyes, sweet girl. I need you to look at me, swwetheart,” his words were strained as his thrusts became faster, bringing her almost to her breaking point.

Rylee again did as she was told. This time, Brantley's eyes almost seemed to be shinning as they looked into hers. “I love you, Rylee.”

“Fuck!” She broke, almost crying from the intensity of her orgasm as she clung to him. Brantley thrust a few more times before he followed her over the edge, burying his face in her neck and gently biting as he spilled himself inside of her.

They both laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath and letting their heart rates return to normal before Rylee finally asked, “Did you mean that?”

Brantley picked his head up and leaning down on one arm, placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips before pulling back to look at her. “I meant it, Rylee. I love you.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek, “I love you too.”

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
